


Late nights, early mornings

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: EDM RPF - Fandom, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Festivals, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sugar Daddy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: When Tiesto finally get's Martin's soul and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sayuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuko/gifts).



“All right, one more thing... the last one,” said Martin, when he was about to leave.  
“What is it?”  
“Remember, I gave you promise about this weekend?”  
“Of course I do” said Tiesto, got off the couch and came closer to Martin. “My yacht is ready and after little press conference...”  
Martin just look at him and shook his head. Tiesto stopped as though he felt that something was wrong.  
“Something happened? Why do you gave me this look, like you don't want to be with me... at this weekend?”  
“No, no,” Martin answered quickly, “I want, I really do. But... may be no press conferences? No work, no serious business, just you and me.”  
“Oh.” sighed Tiesto. That's a relief. He haven't seen his boy in ages. He's been away so long, may be now he isn't so interested in spending time with each other anymore and that very thought seemed outrageous.  
“I've planned a nice surprise for you,” Martin chuckled and get dimples as always when he smiled, “Of course, I don't want to bother you if you're really busy and...”  
“Oh, c'mon, just show me what you get!” said Tiesto looking at Martin pulled out a big black pocket. Tiesto ran his finger over the smooth plastic, it looks like inside was some clothes. His imagination gave him a lot of ideas at once, but all of them wasn't... appropriate.  
Martin couldn't present him groom's suit for secret wedding.

Or could he?

Tiesto returned the pocket with an uneasy smile. He saw nothing but Martin already... Stop it. Just stop. He took the bottle with water and gulped down a few sips.  
“You don't want to look? I'm sure you like it”  
“All right”. It was so stupid, thought Tiesto at once. Boy just gave you a present, that's all. There was no sexual agenda behind the question.

There was a black hoodie, sweatpants and tiger mask. Like one from Martin's great video “Animals”.  
“Looks like your size, Tijs, ha?”  
Tiesto nodded and put on the hoodie. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and put mask over his face.  
“Good” said Martin.  
“I think I'm look good in everything. But what for?”  
“You forget something” Martin came closer, may be too close, and offered him a wristband. “Van Buuren will play show this weekend. I want you to go with me.”  
“And I will be team Martin?” Tiesto smiled, raising his mask, “Sounds great”  
“Listen... I suppose, what if undeniable emperor of Europe and his protege Martin Garrix need to stay at home? Just two noname guys rolling their balls off.”  
“You'll get a mask too?” asked Tiesto saying nothing about “emperor of Europe”, but definitely he was very pleased.  
“Yes, I love its design. Besides, no one will recognize us. So-o-o?...” Martin looked at him and Tiesto felt the heat creeping up his neck.  
“Dude, you've got a bloody good idea!” he said at last. “Today's evening will be amazing. Now you need to go.”  
“Yes, yes. I know. You got more important things to do.”

Tiesto nodded, put off the hoodie and looked at Martin go. That wasn't about his business. That was about meeting after a long separation. It brought Tiesto to the edge, he couldn't handle feelings. One more second of this meeting and he'll slip up. That's why Tiesto have decided to get rid of the boy before something irreparable happens.

Going together to a festival. That's probably not a great idea. Tiesto missed Martin too much. Maybe he couldn't risk spending the whole weekend alone with Martin. His filthy thoughts would go out of control.

Tiesto looked down at the tiger print on black hoodie. Whole weekend between the urge to resist the temptation and the burning need to accept it. Whole weekend alone with his boy. And he's already agreed.

Well, what's done is done, okay? All Tiesto have to do now is jerk off and set up for tonight.

***

“Take a sip”.  
Tiesto gulped down half of the can and returned it to Martin. He rose his mask a little, showing pink lips.  
“Why do you wear a tiger too?”  
“So what I was I supposed to wear? Bunny?” smiled Martin. His lips parted slightly as he drank, and Tiesto dropping his eyes to focus on Martin's chin, before he understood that mask hided his gaze. Very convenient. Tiesto chuckled to himself.  
“Why are you laughing? Do you think, I look like a bunny to you?!”  
“I think, we have too many beers and too few DJs” said Tiesto, leaning against the railing. He chugged more than intended, before the first DJ came on.

“Done!” said Martin, when he drained the can, “Let's go, Van Buuren will go onstage soon.”  
“Do you mean we have to riding rail?” Tiesto said idly “You've never seen Van Buuren or what?”  
Martin pushed him in the shoulder. Probably he frowned, but mask hid his expression.  
“Did you just yawn, Tijs?”  
“No, but...”  
“Please, no buts tonight! C'mon, don't be boring!”  
Martin squeezed his hand and pulled him joining the crowd. It was a very strange feeling to get out of his comfort zone, to step out of DJ mode. People all around were smiling and dancing, jumping and raving, they were really nice, nobody really care if he bump into someone. Tiesto felt like he lost in crowd, he was like a part of something big and nothing more. Only one was real, the Martin's palm in his fingers. Tiesto pulled boy towards him and looked into mask's eyeholes.  
“How's that, boy?”  
Martin said something, but Tiesto heard nothing. Obviously, both were surprised by finding themselves on the other side of the stage.

“You know, I feel a little weird!” Martin yelled out and pressed himself against Tiesto.  
“Are you afraid?”  
“No! I'm not afraid! But I don’t feel... like I’m not a real DJ anymore! What if it was just a dream, you know?”  
Tiesto rose the mask and smiled warmly, pressing a hand on his shoulder.  
“You don't have to worry. No one steal your real life while you're pretending to be a common guy.”  
“O-okay...” Martin nodded “I'm okay, I'm fine. It's just a thrilling to pretend that I'm not who I'm”  
“Relax. That's why we're here”  
“Sure”

Martin looks at him for a second, then turns around. DJ's energy, lights, lasers, pyrotechnics, music – all of it were pushing people to the front like there was only one right way to enjoy a show. However the closer they get to the front row, the less Martin could see. He has to stand on tiptoe, but even so he could catch only a glimpse of DJ. And it seemed like guys knocked Martin by their elbows constantly. Poor boy kept getting bumped because it was so crowded!  
“Come here” said Tiesto, leaning to his ear. “I want to pick you up.”  
“Really? Great! But why?”  
“Because you cannot put me on your shoulders, that's why!” said Tiesto, kneeling down a bit “Dude, seriously, you're tiny as fuck so you really needs a better view of the stage!”  
“Thanks!” exclaimed Martin, got on his shoulders and sat up “Everybody hate us now!”  
“Whatever!” said Tiesto, standing up. Maybe he need more extra workout, but it didn't mean anything compared to a strong emotion that now he could makes Martin feel safe and protected. 

It was awesome, partly in new and unfamiliar way. Bass bumping through his whole body. The lights are so colorful and flashy, the crowd was singing, obeying every DJ's move. It was something more than just the music. Martin laughed and took a selfie, his boyish thighs wrapped around Tiesto's neck, the feeling is incredible.

Well, let's call it what it is.  
It makes them feel horny.

“Let's go to the stage!” ordered Martin, fidgeting on his shoulders. Looks like he felt great to be in charge. How does it make Martin feel when he pressed so tight that he could feel the muscles working under him. Have he ever been on the other guy's shoulders? 

Some questions have no answers.

***

Sweet spicy sauce was dripping off his fingers. Martin was shirtless and dripping in sweat. In a dark corner they just stood in silence, eating hamburgers. The real juicy, big, greasy hamburgers with a light beer.

“Some things are worth the risk, right?!” said Martin, giving him a cheery smile,“It was amazing!”  
“Yep.”  
“I am too hot and want another cold beer. Can I take yours?”  
“Sure, dude.”  
“You wouldn't try to stop me?” Martin opened his beer with quiet hissing and drank about a half can.  
“What for? I'm not your dad.” said Tiesto, watching beads of sweat rolling down his neck. He was so full that he haven't got any room for conversation.  
“You're so kind, and I'm so horrid” sighed Martin, wiping red sauce from his mouth “I left you no beer. Why are you good to me?”  
“I like you, that's it.”  
Martin said nothing, awkwardly trying to get rid of the sauce. To be fair, the boy was drunk, night was cold and probably Tiesto should have been acting like his parent. Without a word he helped him get dressed and took him to the campsite.

“What if we go there?” asked Martin, nodding at the roofed dance floor. “Will they recognize us?”  
“Maybe yes, maybe no,” said Tiesto and leaned forward putting his mask back “But I don't want that crowd steal you away from me. Leave signing autographs for press conference”.  
“All right, tonight I'm yours” said Martin, threw empty can out and started dancing. Tiesto takes a deep breath. He felt like something was completely wrong with it. Martin didn't wonder when he said those things. Could Martin felt that he belong to Tiesto? Indeed, Tiesto is some kind of boss for him at a certain point, but.  
But that's not what Tiesto wanted. He wanted something more.

Damn it!

His boy was just a boy, a very talented boy, like himself many years ego and nothing else. That's it. Martin isn't a toy, he isn't something placed on earth to his satisfaction. He must treat Martin responsibly and respectively. He must help him to be on his way and no misleading, never. Or else he'll lost his boy.

All he has to do is take Martin to the tent and make sure he goes to sleep. He have tried to be a serious man, actually he is very good in being serious, because stupidity never be rewarded.

Martin walked near to him keeping on dancing, he looked so happy and contented, unaware of the demons screaming in his Big Bro's heart.

In camping Tiesto could hopefully relax a little. At least he wanted to believe that so badly.

***

“It's not as bad as that I thought,” said Martin, looking at all the disposable tents that lined up in rows. At night, in the dark, every tent looks the same, and they had to find right tent with cellphone light.  
“ I guess that’s our palace” Tiesto nodded at four-foot-tall tent.  
“There must be two sleeping bags .We're kinda boujee tonight!” Martin smiled and then stared at the dark sky “But it's too early. Maybe we should go and dance a little bit more?”  
“Don't skip sleep, you need energy for tomorrow night.”  
“I can dance for much longer! And I'm full of energy, you know that!”  
“Sure. But what about some rest and talks?”  
Martin glanced around, half tempted to object, but instead nodded, brushing his hand over the back of his neck.  
“All right. Give me some light, Tijs.”

Of course, it was too early, music still was loud and there were very few people in campsite. But, okay, seriously, said Martin to himself. Who cares if they get some rest. He's definitely not here for the Van Buuren and others.

Sleeping bag was rolled-up, and when Martin got in it finally, he realized how desperately tired and beat down he really was. After that amazing evening, music and so many beers, he was exhausted. And that unforgettable moment when he was rose above of crowd - at that very moment he again felt invincible, because of Tiesto. With Tiesto he felt strong. Martin thought that he have never felt more needed or important in his whole life.

However right now he didn't have the strength even to talk.  
“Goede nacht,” he murmured and curled up in his bag like an oyster who'd be afraid of the sea. It was pretty cold here, but he drifted to sleep soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin wished he could sleep right through till dawn. However he woke up in half an hour, because it was cold, terribly, terribly cold. Martin felt like he'll catch his death of cold in this tent. He put his fingers on his wet nose, trying to warm it up, but to no avail. His fingers had frozen too.

“Tijs...” he whispered and rolled off in his sleeping bag like a caterpillar in a cocoon.  
It was so dark and quiet. Tiesto was lying still, and Martin could hear his breathing, and his broad chest rose and fell rhythmically.  
Little by little Martin leaned forward and whispered into his ear, watching his face attentively in the dark.  
“Tijs, are you asleep?”

Then there was a silence, and Martin felt like it was one of those awful silences when you know something's wrong. His heart beat harder.

“No” Tiesto said out loud, because he haven't been sleeping even for moment. There was no sleeping with Martin near him, he was so close, and very far at once. All this time Tiesto lay awake, listening his breathing.   
“It's freezing.”  
“I'll take you home.”  
“No,” Martin breathed out in the dark, “I don't want to go.”  
“Give me your hands.”

Boys fingers were cold, but very touchable, like twigs, easy to snap.  
“Come here,” Tiesto's voice was quiet, but filled with throaty promise as he spoke into his ear, “I'll warm you up.”  
Martin obeyed and curled alongside him, still not warm enough. Probably Tiesto should phone his driver the sooner the better, before something irreparable happens, but it was a brilliant opportunity to spend the night with his boy, not just regular after-party night, but special one. There were alone in the dark tent, too small to share.  
“That's better,” whispered Martin, like he was hiding from something, or from someone, or from himself.  
Or maybe Tiesto just imagined an entire relationship that didn't exist. Martin just got cold in his sleeping bag and that's that. Martin respected him as a friend. So Tiesto stuck in friend zone and will end up here.

What a fail.

Tiesto was full of contradictions, warming Martin's body. The boy relaxed and dozed off, he was so pliable, so putty in Tiesto's hands. Some part of Tiesto wondered if he has to be more pushy and make his intent clear, but another part of him found this thought too filthy to commit.

Tiesto ran his hand through boy's sleep mussed hair and Martin didn't move away. It is fulfilling, like a warm hug on a chilly winter morning. Martin was truly good person and he didn't deserve to be mistreated. He isn't as any others, eager for quick fame and a quick buck, so that meant one thing: a heart-wrenching story of a guy who have to spend the night trying to hide his boner.

Their fingers meet in a brief brush of skin when Tiesto tried to cover him with his unzipped bag. Tiesto felt as though someone gave him a sign. He could kiss him or make a mark on his neck so easily. Maybe this is a right time.

“Tijs... what if I'm not so talented?” asked Martin suddenly.  
“What?”  
“You know, sometimes when I lie awake at night like that, I keep asking myself what if it turns out that I'm no good at it.”  
“What the hell are you saying?”  
“Please, don't be mad at me... I'm just wonder.”  
“Look, I'm not mad, it's just sounded weird. Just think about your fans. Don't you have enough?”  
“The fame had come as quite a surprise to me. I did not dare to believe it. What if it's some kind of mistake?”  
“I'll say you made a mistake, when you drank all this beer. You're a really, really talented. Do you think I don't know what the true talent is?”  
Martin didn't answered. He gazed up into the darkness.  
“Why are you thinking about that?” asked Tiesto, stretching out and spooning Martin from behind like it was all right. He rested his hand on Martin’s belly, running his fingers over smooth fabric surface of his sleeping bag.  
“I don't know...”  
“So, now it's better to sleep than to torture yourself... that way. Okay, lil bro?”  
“Okay.”

Tiesto exhaled and stared at a low tent ceiling, his feelings almost blinded him. There was only the silence. It seems like that little warm-up hugs has again worked its magic and Martin fell asleep. How often does boy sleep like this? Did he like it? Tiesto never liked the idea of Martin having that kind of fun with other guys, when someone having his hands on his boy...

“Tijs?”  
“Mmm?”  
“What would have happened if I didn't stick with music?”  
“Martin...”  
“We may never have met.”  
“Listen, if things were different, I would still be a Brussels sprouts cleaner. Maybe you would be my supervisor, and if you were, you might have been in trouble, because I'm not good in sprout cleaning!”  
Martin laughed and came closer.  
“Oh, that's not as depressing as I imagined.”  
“Life's not depressing, life's complicated, no matter who you are. But we're here today, right now. Thankfully, I'm not a cleaner.”  
“You're kind of philosopher.”  
“Shut up and sleep, please.”  
“Okay. You're the boss.” said Martin, but Tiesto haven't said anything. He realized Martin tried to push his buttons for some reason, to heard something or whatever, but something might go wrong. Martin was tired, exhausted and pretty drunk. He didn't know what he wants. This is hardly a time to play games. Martin won't like these games when he sobers up.  
“I hope you'll sleep well and get enough energy for tomorrow” said Tiesto quietly to Martin as well as for himself. It is time to try to sleep, even though he's totally hard right now. 

***

Was it normal or not?

Bright points of light were dancing on water, trees were swaying in the the breeze, casting shadows and shimmers on a white wall. Tiesto felt the sun on his face and lowered cap's red brim.  
What a day! He did everything right, everything was fine, and he just got to live in the moment.... but if everything was fine, why does it hurt so much? How to deal with feelings?

Probably Tiesto has overplayed his hand this time. He spent a whole night cuddling with Martin. The boy was okay with it, acting like nothing was wrong, he was lying on his stomach alongside him with sleepy eyes, because obviously he wasn't an early riser. Martin's lips curled in a teasing little smile, when he opened his eyes. He have a really nice smile. And a really nice lips. Probably his lips were warm and soft, and probably when Martin was asking stupid things last night, he shouldn't have answered, he needed to do something else. But the opposite choice had been made.

In the morning Tiesto looked at him, avoiding to touch, and didn't know what he was going to do. It was like a private hell and he was his own torturer, because nothing restrained him any longer except his own conscience. He must control it. For Martin sake. He must go the extra miles to save Martin, mustn't he?

And what did he do for his great purpose. Of course, he suggested that they can drive and find some place to swim, because it was such a hot day!

And there he is. In rented house with a huge pool and with Martin, who taking off his clothes in front of him. Why it was so intimate, more intimate than usual? Tiesto has get too close, and there's no way to stop it.  
“Are you okay?” asked Martin, throwing his t-shirt on the chair.  
“I zoned out for a second. Nevermind.”  
Martin's wide naked shoulders weren't really tanned, just a bit of sunburns on the upper arms. He looked great in pair of colorful pants that hung low on his hips, clinging to his thighs. Let's see if he can get this tights on his shoulders again?  
“You're so quiet today. That's not like you.”  
“How should I be?” Tiesto realized that he acting weird, but didn't know what to say, “I can't be upbeat every second.”  
“Usually you are. When I was a boy, I thought, you are very joyful guy.”  
“You know, I'm not druggie or clown,” said Tiesto, leaving this pointless conversation and got beer from a little fridge. “There is nothing like cold beer on a hot day.”  
“Give me one!”  
“Come and get.”   
It was a little revenge for Martin's stupid questions. Kid couldn't reach the ice-cold metal can, he just jumped up, trying to take it or take Tiesto down, but all of that was for nothing. This game was dangerous, because Martin put his arms around him. Martin almost jumped on him, and it was wonderful, but unbearable.  
“If you really want it, you can have it,” said Tiesto, opening the can. Cold amber beer ran down Martin's head and face, bubbling like... Tiesto was overwhelmed and overcome by emotion. He couldn't stop it. Couldn't control it. The rest of the beer was spilled over Martin's chest.  
“It was brutal!” gasped Martin after cold beer shower. Tiesto shut his eyes for a moment and counted his breaths for a moment to center himself. He really did it?  
When he opened his eyes, nothing has changed around here. Wet sweet Martin's face sent a shiver of desire and regret through him.  
“This wasn't so bad, was it?” asked Tiesto  
“Man, you crazy! I need to wash up!” said Martin, but he smiled. Maybe he took it as a joke.  
“Of course, you do!”

Martin got away. Just in time. Tiesto’s heart slowed to normal, the threat was over, and he could breathe again. But his dick was so hard that hurt. It's a good thing that his pair of boxers was tight enough to cover up his erection. Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck.  
What kind of man was he to still have these dreams after he knew that Martin didn't want him. Martin curled alongside him because there was cold. It was obvious the sexual interest was unwanted. He isn't more than a friend for Martin.

The day was really bright, too bright and too hot. 

Martin returned after shower. He was standing shirtless in the doorway, looking at him with smile.  
"Good as new" said Tiesto.  
“Why are you still roasting here? Let's swim!”  
Water sprayed all over the floor, when Martin jumped into the pool.  
“I see, someone needs a cold water! Come here, Tijs! This is really something.”  
Tiesto's hard boner pressed itself against his underwear, longing for attention.  
“Okay... But first I need a shower too.”  
“Do as you wish, I hope you make it quick.” said Martin, “It's lonely here without you.”

***

Tiesto found a nice chill-out place, when he came to the bathroom. He was alone here and that's perfect. Maybe if Martin said that he want a feral sex in the bath, it'd be even better, but his own palm was fine too.

“Dus het is goed...” muttered Tiesto, smearing the slick drops of precome. It was really good! He could have done it this morning! It would be easier get over hard-to-get Martin.  
He wrapped a hand around his cock.  
Martin. It was even killing when he imagine his boy now, his eyes, sweet lips, soaking wet hair. It is easy to imagine Martin's fingers touching him now. He felt as though it was Martin's hand going up and down in a tight grip. 

It's over so quickly. 

Tiesto spilled his cum into the warm stream of water. Yes. That's much better.

***

Martin was basking in the sun near the pool.   
“Beautiful weather, isn't it?”  
“Yep”  
“Are you all right now?”  
“I think maybe I got too much sun, but now I'm fine,” said Tiesto.  
“Nice to hear that” Martin got up and came close to him. He lay his hand on Tiesto's forehead.  
“Well, you seem pretty normal. But no more sun for you. I need you healthy this evening. The second day of festival, remember?”  
“Okay” said Tiesto and stepped aside into the shade.  
“And no more beer for you!” added Martin, “It's not healthy too.”  
Tiesto looked at him and took another beer can, pretending that he wants to spill it on Martin again.  
“You're not your dad” he said and opened the can with smile.


End file.
